L'apprenti
by ahotep84
Summary: Merlin après des siècles de vie en hermite vient en aide à son jeune élève... Cross OVER Merlin BBCX TEEN Wolf
1. Chapter 1

Voici un prologue qui devrait être suivi d'une fic à plusieurs chapitres si ça vous plait. Cross-over entre Merlin et Teen Wolf prenant en compte l'ultime saison de Merlin.

**Prologue**

**Forêt de Brocéliande, aujourd'hui**

Stiles était agenouillé devant la tombe de sa mère, il venait de fêter ses dix-sept ans.

Stiles : Bonjour maman, c'est la dernière fois que je viens ici avant un moment. Je retourne à Beacon Hills la ville que j'ai quittée il y a neuf ans.

**Flash back**

**Beacon Hills, 9 ans plus tôt**

Stiles se tenait devant le lit où sa mère avait été installée et reposait pâle et émaciée. La maladie qui était entrain de l'emporter était apparue comme un typhon chamboulant leurs existences pour toujours. Sa mère avait demandé d'arrêter tous les traitements 3 semaines auparavant et depuis elle s'éteignait lentement.

Anne : Viens près de moi mon chéri.

Stiles : Maman, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

Anne _effleurant sa joue _: Je sais mon trésor et crois moi que si je le pouvais, je resterais près de toi. Il faudra que tu sois fort lorsque je ne serai plus tu seras le dernier héritier des prêtresses d'Avalon. Montres-toi toujours fier et digne de ton héritage.

Stiles : Mais…

Anne : Non, ne dis rien, il viendra te chercher et m'emmènera rejoindre la terre de mes ancêtres.

Stiles : Qui de qui parles-tu maman ?

Anne : De l'homme qui m'a tout appris. J'ai commencé ton éducation mais tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre et je n'ai plus le temps de le faire. Il est le maître de la magie qui fut, qui est et qui sera.

Stiles _les yeux brillants de larme _: Je ne veux pas maman.

Anne _essuyant ses joues _: Je t'aime mon trésor, je serai toujours dans ton cœur. Tu es une partie de mon âme comme je suis une partie de la tienne. Souviens-toi de cela quand je ne serais plus là.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'Anne dernière des grandes prêtresses d'Avalon s'éteignit laissant un petit garçon derrière elle seul au monde désormais.

**Fin du flash back**

C'est une main posée sur son épaule qui le fit sortir de ses souvenirs, cette même main tendre et aimante qui essuya les larmes qui coulaient librement sur son visage.

Voix : Tu reviendras sur ses terres bientôt.

Stiles : Maître, suis-je vraiment prêt.

Voix : Tu l'es, tu oublies qui t'a formé.

Stiles : Et tu as été un excellent maître tout comme tu l'avais été avec ma mère avant moi.

Voix : N'oublies pas je serais toujours à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive.

Stiles : Merci Merlin, merci pour tout…

**A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à mes premiers lecteurs voici donc le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction.

Celyn : Merci pour ton message, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

**Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs**

Voix : N'oublies pas je serais toujours à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive.

Stiles : Merci Merlin, merci pour tout.

Stiles considérait cet homme qui était aussi le plus grand magicien connu depuis des siècles comme un second père. Il ne lui avait pas rendu la vie facile depuis leur première rencontre. C'est la mère de Scott son meilleur ami à l'époque qui l'avait recueilli jusqu'à l'enterrement. Cet homme avait débarqué la veille de l'enterrement et avait chamboulé le reste de son existence.

**Flash back**

Deux jours venaient de s'écouler depuis la mort de sa mère, Stiles était tombé dans une sorte de léthargie dont même Scott malgré toutes ses tentatives ne parvenaient pas à le sortir Et pourtant les deux amis s'adoraient, ils étaient inséparables depuis l'emménagement de Scott deux ans auparavant. Scott était le taciturne des deux mais au contact de Stiles, il avait repris confiance dans les autres. Stiles avec sa bonne et humeur et son sens de l'amitié naturels chez lui avait su l'apprivoiser et lui rendre la joie de vivre.

Anne et Mélissa s'étaient elles aussi rapprochées l'une de l'autre. D'abord par le fait qu'elles devaient élever chacune seules deux petits garçons sensiblement du même âge. Elles s'étaient ensuite trouvées de nombreuses affinités. Mélissa avait accompagné Anne jusqu'à la fin soutenant celle-ci dans toutes ses démarches. Aussi savait-elle qu'elle devrait confier le destin de ce tout jeune garçon à un illustre inconnu. Tout ce qu'elle savait de cet homme est qu'il était l'oncle maternel de Stiles. Un homme qui vivait à près de huit mille kilomètres de là et que Stiles n'avait jamais connu ou presque.

En effet, de ce que son amie lui avait dit, son frère l'avait aidé alors qu'enceinte de six mois, elle avait perdu son mari. John Stilinski shérif de Beacon Hills était mort en intervention, au cours d'une poursuite, sa voiture s'était écrasée contre un pilonne électrique le tuant sur le coup. Rémy Gilraka était resté jusqu'au premier anniversaire de Stiles, puis était reparti en Angleterre prenant régulièrement des nouvelles de la jeune femme.

Cependant, Anne avait choisi d'attendre le dernier moment pour annoncer son état. En entendant, la sonnette annonçant l'arrivée de l'homme qui avait le destin du jeune Stilinski entre les mains, Mélissa se recomposa un visage plus calme. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, l'homme qui lui faisait face avait un sourire avenant semblant à peine entrer dans la trentaine, on pouvait deviner la ressemblance entre le frère et la sœur.

Merlin : Mélissa McCall, je suis Rémy Gilraka.

Mélissa : Heureuse de vous rencontrer malgré les circonstances. Mais entrez, je vous en prie.

Merlin : Merci, comment va Genim ?

Mélissa : Genim ? Oh pardon, vous voulez dire Stiles, c'est comme ça qu'il se fait appeler depuis un an.

Merlin : Je vois que mon filleul a déjà une forte personnalité pour un si jeune âge. Puis-je le voir ?

Mélissa : Bien sur, il est avec mon fils actuellement. Anne l'avait préparé à votre arrivée, ce sera difficile mais il est prêt, c'est un petit bonhomme très courageux.

Merlin : Il tient ça de ses parents, Anne et John faisaient partie des personnes les plus courageuses que j'ai rencontré.

Devant la porte, aucun son ne filtrait au travers de la porte. Au deuxième coup frappé, une tête aux cheveux épais et noirs apparus, Merlin ne doutait pas instant qu'il s'agissait du fils de Mélisse. Il leur ouvrit finalement la porte en grand et y découvrirent Stiles allongé sur le lit la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Discrètement, Mélissa poussa son fils à quitter la pièce pensant que le parrain et le filleul auraient besoin d'un peu de temps pour nouer un début de relation.

Merlin approcha lentement du lit de Stiles ne sachant trop comment aborder la situation. Bien sur, Stiles n'était pas le premier orphelin dont il devait s'occuper mais il était le premier dont il connaissait les parents. Il avait élevé Anne et l'avait vu grandir, apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, devenir une femme et le quitter pour s'installer à Beacon Hills. Il avait rencontré John, l'homme qui avait comblé sa vie durant presque cinq ans. Il avait enfin assité à la naissance de ce magnifique petit garçon qui avait pris toute sa place dans la vie d'Anne. Il aurait tellement aimé faire plus pour son ami.

Stiles : Je sais qui vous êtes, maman m'a tout raconté sur vous.

Merlin : A moi aussi, elle me parlait beaucoup de toi. Je sais que ce sera compliqué mais je te promets qu'on s'en sortira et que tu reviendras ici.

Stiles redressa alors la tête, renifla et s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche.

Stiles : Je veux pas m'en aller, je veux rester ici avec maman.

Merlin _le prenant dans ses bras _: Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt mais nous ne pourrons pas faire autrement.

Le reste de l'après-midi, ils le passèrent à parler, à se raconter leurs souvenirs d'Anne. Le lendemain arriva bine trop vite à leurs gouts. L'enterrement fut une cérémonie religieuse simple. Stiles ne remarqua même pas les personnes qui présentaient leurs respects. Pourtant s'il n'avait pas été perdu par la vague de douleur qui le submergeait, il aurait pu voir une famille qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée, un couple, un autre adulte, un adolescent et une petite fille. Il ignorait encore que son avenir et le leur étaient liés à tout jamais.

Les adieux furent déchirants plus tard cet après midi là. Stiles et Scott s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il fallut beaucoup de patience et de diplomatie pour qu'enfin ils lâchent prise en se promettant de s'écrire et de se téléphoner.

**Fin du flash back**

Les débuts entre Merlin et lui avaient été on ne peut plus chaotique, il avait fallu que chacun trouve ses marques. Tout cela ne s'était pas passé sans heurts mais ils avaient finalement trouvé un équilibre et s'étaient très bien entendus au final. Stiles et Scott avaient continué à se parler par téléphone, par e-mail et webcam. Leur amitié ne s'était pas éteinte avec la distance. Stiles ne l'avait pas averti de son retour voulant lui faire la surprise.

**Beacon Hills, quelques heures plus tard**

Ils étaient arrivé en ville tard et n'avaient qu'une envie se coucher. En pénétrant dans la vieille maison où il avait passé une partie de son enfance, une foule de souvenir envahirent Stiles. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ceux-ci car quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la maison se tenant sur le seuil un air farouche sur le visage…

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Premières rencontres**

**Beacon Hills, quelques heures plus tard**

Ils étaient arrivés en ville tard et n'avaient qu'une envie se coucher. En pénétrant dans la vieille maison où il avait passé une partie de son enfance, une foule de souvenir envahirent Stiles. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ceux-ci car quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la maison se tenant sur le seuil un air farouche sur le visage.

Voix : Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Vous savez que le squat est interdit.

Cependant, Stiles ne l'écoutait pas, il cherchait quelque chose à quoi se tenir car il se sentait sur le point de tomber. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était un fantôme du âssé, un horrible cauchemar qui revenait le travailler régulièrement depuis les six dernières années.

**Flash back**

**Six ans plus tôt, Brocéliande**

C'est un doux après midi de printemps, comme souvent Merlin avait confié à Stiles la tâche de lui ramasser quelques herbes médicinales. Merlin avait rapidement compris que pour éduquer son apprenti, il fallait le faire aller à son rythme, prendre le temps de faire des pauses plus ou moins longues. Pour autant, Stiles avait un excellent niveau, tous les ans en période des examens de fin d'année, ils retournaient tous les deux vers la civilisation et Stiles y passait les examens en candidat libre. Il aurait pu même sauter plusieurs classes mais était beaucoup trop dispersé pour cela.

En effet, il pouvait dévorer l'intégrale de Zola en quelques heures et juste après se plonger à une équation à plusieurs inconnues. Il était parfois très difficile de le suivre même pour un vieux sorcier aguerri comme Merlin.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui allait se passer dans les minutes suivantes. Une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla les tempes l'empêchant de rester debout plus longtemps, puis un flash violent d'image le fit s'effondrer au sol.

Comme un long cauchemar, il ne vit tout d'abord que le noir complet. Puis en faisant le point, il s'aperçut que ce n'est pas le noir mais simplement la nuit, un croissant de lune délivrait sa lumière blafarde à travers quelques nuages. Descendant son regard, il le vit un superbe manoir fin du 19ème siècle dressé vers le ciel. Il pouvait entendre des rires depuis l'extérieur la joie de vivre semblait être imprégnée dans cette maison.

Et brutalement, l'univers bascula. Il ne vit que des ombres se faufilant dans la nuit, des hommes tout de noir vêtu pénétrant dans la maison tirant sur les personnes à l'intérieur ne laissant pas une chance aux personnes présentes de se défendre en se transformant. Il n'eut aucun doute une meute de loup-garou se faisait massacrer devant ses yeux impuissants.

Ces types ne leur laissaient aucune chance, c'était des balles trempées sans doute dans de l'aconit tue-loup. Tout dut se passer en quelques minutes moins d'un quart d'heure en tout cas, il vit les hommes jeter les loups dans la cave encore vivant. Puis quelqu'un ouvrit l'arrivée de gaz laissant la maison se remplir, une fois tout le monde dehors l'incendiare craqua une allumette. Et l'enfer se déclencha un brasier incandescent monta dans le ciel. Ce sont des hurlements de désespoir qui le firent réagir. C'est à ce moment qu'il les vit. Deux personnes avaient survécu à cette horreur, elles n'étaient pas dans cette maison. Il le vit ce jeune homme aux yeux d'un bleu glacial hurlant sa douleur tentant désespérément dans le manoir, retenu fermement par la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Voix : Derek, non il n'y a plus rien à faire.

Derek : Non, je ne veux pas. MAMAN ! PAPA ! CORA !

Il s'effondra à genou pleurant et explosant en une boule de chagrin. Il martela le sol de ses poings serrés.

Derek : Pourquoi il n'était pas là, il aurait dû être là notre protecteur. Je le maudis, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de la magie qu'il soit maudit.

La douleur qu'infligea ses paroles à Stiles fut inimaginable, il sombra alors dans l'inconscience. Les jours qui suivirent, il les vécut dans un étrange brouillard alternant période de délires et de lucidité. Merlin dut mettre toute sa magie à le soigner pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Lorsqu'il reprit finalement conscience du monde qui l'entourait une semaine s'était écoulée.

Merlin était à ses côtés, il le laissa pleurer de tout son saoul dans ses bras. Il évacua à travers les mots l'horreur qu'il avait vu et qu'il avait le sentiment d'avoir vécu. Il pleurait la famille Hale comme il avait pleuré sa propre mère. C'était comme si on lui arrachait à nouveau un membre de sa propre famille. Le plus dur était également la réaction de Derek Hale, l'un des deux survivants du clan.

Stiles : Il me déteste Merlin, qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Jamais je ne pourrais retourner à Beacon Hills, jamais je ne pourrais les aider. Pourquoi je n'étais pas là-bas ?

Merlin _lui relevant la tête _: Hé ! Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire même si tu avais été là bas. Tu es bien trop jeune, tes pouvoirs ne sont pas encore assez stables, tout ce que tu aurais réussi à faire, ce serait te faire tuer.

Stiles _détournant le regard _: Ca aurait peut être mieux valu.

Merlin lui envoya une gifle monumentale.

Merlin : Je t'interdis de dire des bêtises pareilles. Tu as toute la vie devant toi et il reste deux personnes pour lesquelles tu peux faire des choses.

Stiles : Je l'ai entendu, il ne veut plus entendre parler de la magie et des protecteurs.

Merlin : Tu verras, le temps viendra ou il comprendra.

**Fin du flash back**

Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à ce regard glacial, il restait paralyser incapable d'émettre un son. Il finit par retrouver l'usage de ses jambes mais ce ne fut que pour s'étaler littéralement aux pieds de l'intrus.

Merlin qui avait entendu le bruit de la chute, arriva tranquillement sans se rendre compte apparemment de la présence de l'intrus.

Merlin : Qu'as-tu encore…

Il s'interrompit cependant en se rendant compte de la présence de Derek.

Merlin : Bonjour.

Derek : Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Merlin : Ce serait plutôt à nous de vous poser cette question. Vous êtes sur une propriété privée.

Derek : Cette maison est à l'abandon depuis 9 ans, comment se fait il que vous soyez ici ?

Merlin : Bien que ça ne vous regarde pas mon neveu et moi nous nous installons. C'est lui le propriétaire de cette maison par héritage.

Derek : Vous devriez partir, ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit convenable.

Merlin : Nous avons l'intention de rester définitivement.

Derek : Vous devriez faire gaffe à votre neveu, il n'a pas vraiment l'air très dégourdi.

Derek les planta là sans même un au revoir. Merlin aida ensuite Stiles à se relever.

Merlin : Ca va aller.

Stiles : Je crois oui.

Stiles finit par aller se coucher après avoir pris une potion permettant un sommeil plus paisible. Le lendemain matin, après une nuit réparatrice, Stiles prit le chemin du centre-ville en direction de la maison des McCall. Quand il frappa à la porte, ce ne fut pas Scott qui lui ouvrit mais Mélissa. La mère de Scott le serra dans ses bras.

Mélissa : Que fais-tu ici ?

Stiles : Je reviens définitivement.

Mélissa : Et ton oncle ?

Stiles : Il est à la maison entrain de préparer les jours à venir. Et Scott, où est il ?

Mélissa : Il dort encore.

Stiles : Vous permettez que je lui fasse la surprise.

Il pénétra le plus doucement possible dans la chambre de ce dernier et sauta sur le lit.

Stile : DEBOUT LES MORTS …

**A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles et premiers jours**

Il pénétra le plus doucement possible dans la chambre de ce dernier et sauta sur le lit.

Stiles : DEBOUT LES MORTS !

Il n'obtint cependant aucune réponse si ce n'est un faible grognement et Scott enfonçant un peu plus la tête dans son oreiller. Une chose était certaine, il y avait des constantes dans la vie et le fait que son meilleur ami soit une marmotte en hibernation quotidienne dès qu'il mettait un pied dans un lit était une d'entre elle. Cependant, un déclic dut se faire dans son cerveau embrumé car il se retourna soudain se redressant brutalement dans son lit faisant tomber Stiles en bas sur les fesses. Ce fut la tête ébouriffée et les yeux à moitié fermés que Scott pencha la tête pour contempler Stiles d'un air éberlué mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant que Stiles agrippas son tee-shirt et malgré son petit gabarit le fit basculer à côté de lui sur le sol.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que les deux amis éclatent de rire en se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alertée par le bruit, Mélissa déboula dans la chambre et voyant les deux jeunes gens au sol pliés en deux de rire, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Mélissa : Vous seriez gentils de ne pas faire écrouler la maison.

Stiles : Pardon Mélissa.

Scott : Pardon maman.

Mélissa : Une chose est sûre rien n'a changé en 9 ans. Comment Beacon Hills va-t-elle survivre à la deuxième vague ? Je pars pour l'hôpital, il y a de quoi prendre le petit déjeuner et je suppose que vous allez en profiter pour vous balader et manger un morceau au fast-food donc je t'ai laissé l'argent sur la table.

Stiles descendit quelques minutes plus tard laissant le soin à Scott de se laver et s'habiller lui-même. Lorsque Scott arriva, une délicieuse odeur d'œufs brouillés et de bacon vint lui chatouiller les narines. Après avoir servi deux assiettes bien remplies, Stiles s'installa en face de lui.

Scott : Alors quand es-tu arrivé et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

Stiles : Je suis arrivé tard hier soir et je voulais te faire une surprise.

Scott : Et combien de temps restes-tu ? Parce que tu arrives en plein début d'année scolaire.

Stiles : Et bien…

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Scott lui recracha au visage le liquide qu'il venait d'avaler sous le rire de Stiles.

Scott : C'est quoi ça ?

Stiles : Je te remercie, je ne m'étais pas encore lavé ce matin. Et ce qui se passe mon cher petit ignare est du thé.

Scott : Tu t'es mis à la mode anglaise, tu me prends pour un buveur de thé.

Stiles : C'était une blague. _Lui tendant une autre tasse _: Tiens ton breuvage préféré.

Scott _humant d'un air suspicieux _: Tu fais toujours le meilleur des chocolats chauds. Revenons à nos moutons, combien de temps restes-tu ?

Stiles : Et bien au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Scott : C'est vrai, tu reviens pour de bon.

Stiles : Oui Rémi voulait attendre que je sois prêt à revenir.

Scott : Et tu l'es ?

Stiles : Quoi ?

Scott : Prêt ?

Stiles : Je ne serais pas revenu si ce n'était pas le cas. Ca m'a fait un choc de revoir la maison mais retrouver la chambre de mon enfance m'a permis de me sentir chez moi.

Scott : Je suis si content que tu sois revenu.

Les jours qui suivirent, furent très joyeux. Toute à la joie de se retrouver, ils parcoururent leurs souvenirs d'enfance se comportant comme les gosses qu'ils étaient encore dans leurs têtes comme si les neuf années qui venaient de s'écouler n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Il restait cependant des secrets entre eux, Stiles se refusait à entraîner son meilleur ami dans le monde de la magie et des loups-garous.

A la veille de la rentrée scolaire, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine nervosité. Entrer dans un lycée inconnu après avoir passé plusieurs années à faire sa scolarité à la maison en choisissant les heures auxquelles il s'adonnait aux études. Parfois, il pouvait passer deux semaines d'affilé à étudier dix heures par jours et inversement passer le même laps de temps dans la nature. Merlin et lui avaient trouvé un rythme qui leur convenaient à tous deux et désormais il devait changer radicalement de mode de vie. Merlin n'avait pas manqué de remarquer son angoisse et tentait de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Merlin : Allez, ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer. Tu ne seras pas seul, n'oublies pas que Scott sera là lui aussi et il ne t'abandonnera pas comme ça.

Stiles : Oui mais…

Merlin : Pas de mais, tu vas te couches, tu verras après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tu y verras plus clair.

Lorsque Merlin passa le voir dans sa chambre plus tard ce soir-là, il dormait du sommeil du juste, étalé dans le lit comme une étoile de mer géante. Il ne put retenir un sourire en pensant que Stiles même dans son sommeil semblait aussi agiter qu'au réveil. Il fit un dernier tour de la maison avant de se transporter magiquement là où il le désirait.

Arrivé devant la porte encore close de la clinique vétérinaire, il se dirigea vers l'arrière de celle-ci et frappa à la porte. L'homme qui se tint devant lui, il le connaissait bien. Heureux de se revoir, ils se donnèrent tous les deux une franche accolade avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Installés à la table de la cuisine, ils ouvrirent une bouteille de whisky.

Deaton : Maître, heureux de te revoir.

Merlin : Moi aussi, je suis content de te retrouver. Ravi aussi que tu aies accompli la mission que je t'avais demandée.

Deaton : Ce n'était pas très dur, c'est 6 dernières années ont été plutôt calmes.

Merlin : J'aurai dû t'envoyer plus tôt, Stiles était trop jeune. Je n'ai pas anticipé la catastrophe qui s'annonçait.

Deaton : Les Argent sont une véritable malédiction pour les loups-garous. Heureusement, la menace s'est dissipée après l'incendie. Ils sont partis en même temps que leurs deux derniers Hale.

Merlin : Mais au moins, l'un d'entre eux est de retour, c'est aussi pour ça que nous sommes de retour. Il ne devra pas savoir qui est Stiles, c'est son désir je n'irai pas contre.

Deaton : Tu crois que ça lui sera possible camoufler ses pouvoirs risque de poser des problèmes.

Merlin : Il a appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, j'ai terminé l'éducation que sa mère avait commencée. Il a acquis la maturité nécessaire.

Deaton : Anne était une femme merveilleuse, je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour elle dans ses derniers instants.

Ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à parler tous les deux. Lorsque Merlin rentra, Stiles dormait toujours du sommeil du juste et dès qu'il mit un pied dans le lit, il en fit de même anxieux lui aussi à l'idée du lendemain. Au petit déjeuner, le silence régna, seule l'arrivée de Scott vint couper celui-ci.

Scott : Prêt à affronter les fauves ?

Stiles : Tu ne crois pas que je suis assez stressé comme ça. Je ne rentrerai pas tout de suite après le lycée. Je vais essayer de me trouver un véhicule.

Ils arrivèrent donc pour la première journée de cours avec quinze minutes d'avance ce qui relevait de l'exploit quand on connaissait Scott qui trouvait le moyen d'arriver en retard trois fois par semaine alors qu'ils étaient encore à l'école primaire. Une voiture tape à l'œil au prix indécent se gara aux côtés de celle de Scott.

Homme : Alors McCall maman t'a prêté sa voiture et tu fais du covoiturage pour te faire de l'argent de poche.

Stiles : T'es toujours aussi idiot Jackson, c'est au moins une constante chez toi.

Puis, Scott et Stiles laissèrent Jackson soufflé sur le parking se demandant qui était le type qui osait s'adresser ainsi à lui. Arrivé dans la première salle de cours, ils attendirent quelques instants avant de voir arriver, une jeune femme aux cheveux chatains apparaître. Stiles en resta choquer.

Femme : Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, bonjour, je suis Laura Hale votre professeur de…

**A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

Malade99 : Voici la suite, un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 4 : Pleine lune**

Puis, Scott et Stiles laissèrent Jackson soufflé sur le parking se demandant qui était le type qui osait s'adresser ainsi à lui. Arrivé dans la première salle de cours, ils attendirent quelques instants avant de voir arriver, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains apparaître. Stiles en resta choquer.

Femme : Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, bonjour, je suis Laura Hale votre professeur de…

Stiles n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase tant il fut perturbé par le nom qu'elle avait prononcé. Deux Hale, il sentait la véritable catastrophe s'abattre sur lui. Il reconnaissait les traits de ce visage pour l'avoir vu cette nuit là. Elle était plus âgée que son frère sans doute le percerait-elle à jour et il ne lui resterait plus qu'à quitter la ville. Toutes ses réflexions tournaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un claquement doigt se produisit à quelques centimètres de son visage qu'il réalisa avoir passé plusieurs minutes à fixer le vide. Laura se tenait devant lui , l'air aussi sérieux qu'un professeur pouvait l'être.

Laura : Monsieur… Stilinski, c'est bien ça. Vous arrivez d'Angleterre, vous n'avez pas encore récupéré du décalage horaire. Ca ira pour cette fois mais je vous demande un minimum d'attention à mes cours.

Le cours se déroula dans un calme relatif, Stiles et Scott restèrent relativement silencieux ce qui aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille de leurs anciens enseignants mais voilà 9 ans avaient passé et tous deux étaient au lycée désormais. Ils étaient dans leur dernière année qui marquait l'entrée dans l'âge adulte. La matinée se passa dans une ambiance studieuse bien que Stiles ait profité des intercours pour sortir et marcher. Dans ces cas-là, il maudissait son hyperactivité qu'il ne pouvait canaliser, il avait tenté les médicaments. Cependant, ceux-ci n'étaient pas une solution surtout avec ses pouvoirs qui bien qu'ils les maîtrisaient, devenaient incontrôlables sous l'effet de ces drogues.

Au déjeuner, ils rejoignirent la table des sportifs que Scott par sa participation à l'équipe de La Crosse du lycée avait l'autorisation de fréquenter. Bien que d'après les propres dires de son ami, il ne participait guère aux victoires de l'équipe puisqu'il se trouvait dans l'équipe de réserve. Stiles sans grande conviction avait accepté de faire les essais comme Scott le faisait tous les ans pour tenter d'entrer dans l'équipe première. Les essais auraient lieu dès le lendemain sauf que ce soir c'était la pleine lune et ce serait aussi la première fois qu'il y assisterait sans sa mère à ses côtés.

**Flash back**

C'était la première fois qu'il allait assister à la pleine lune aux côtés de sa mère. Habituellement, Anne demandait à Mélissa de le garder sous un prétexte ou un autre. Aujourd'hui marquait cependant, un tournant pour lui, il entrait dans la cour des grands, il venait de fêter ses sept ans tout juste une semaine plus tôt. Cette étape avait été marquée par le choix du prénom qu'il désirait porter désormais. Genim était devenu Stiles, c'était l'un des rites de passage vers l'âge adulte, la première étape d'un long chemin. Il ne cessait de s'agiter en tous sens si bien que sa mère eut toutes les peines du monde à le faire tenir tranquille le temps de finir de le préparer.

Anne : Tiens-toi tranquille mon chéri. Tu sais que ce n'est pas un jeu. Ce soir, tu devras faire très attention.

Stiles : Je sais, je sais.

Anne : Non tu ne sais pas mon ange. Nous sommes les protecteurs des loups mais peuvent être extrêmement dangereux. C'est à la fois la période où ils sont dangereux et les plus vulnérables. Tiens, frictionnes-toi avec ça, chaque partie visible, l'odeur permet de camoufler la notre.

Une heure plus tard alors que la pleine lune se levait, Stiles et sa mère se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Ils étaient tous les deux camouflés dans deux capes et grimpaient sans se dire un mot vers les hauteurs de la ville. Arrivés à un point en hauteur, Anne prit la main de son fils dans la sienne et le conduisit au bord d'un aplomb rocheux et lui désigna un point lumineux plus bas dans une clairière.

Anne : Ce soir est une nuit très particulière, tu vas avoir le privilège d'assister à une cérémonie très spéciale.

Stiles : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Anne : Ceci est le rituel initiatique des jeunes loups. Quand les jeunes atteignent leurs treize ans, ils assistent à leur première pleine lune en plein air. C'est un rituel de passage à l'âge adulte. Maintenant, regarde.

Plus bas, à la lueur des torches, il les vit bien sur il ne pouvait distinguer leur visage mais il y avait là 4 personnes, deux adultes et deux jeunes. La lune croissait lentement dans le ciel éclairant de ses pâles rayons, le corps nu du plus jeune qui était entièrement recouvert de dessin que Stiles reconnut comme des runes pour les avoir vues dans les livres que sa mère lui faisait lire. Sous les rayons de l'astre, les marques brillèrent et la métamorphose commença.

Stiles pour la première fois de sa courte vie resta un instant sans voix face à ce spectacle. Puis, lorsque la transformation fut finie, les trois autres changèrent à leur tour. Il entendit alors le concert de hurlement à la lune accueillant le nouveau loup qui à son tour les suivit. Durant les heures qui suivirent, Stiles observa les loups parcourir la forêt en s'ébattant joyeusement. Il se rendit compte à cet instant que les loups s'approchaient d'eux. Il se rapprocha instinctivement de sa mère serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Anne : Ne t'inquiètes pas tout se passera bien. Ils viennent pour que tu leur sois présenté.

Les 4 loups étaient maintenant face à eux comme le voulait la tradition les protecteurs protégeaient leur identité.

Anne : Meute Hale, je vous présente mes respects. En ce jour où votre fils passe à l'âge des hommes. Je viens vous présenter celui qui me succèdera. C'est lui qui présidera à la deuxième partie du rituel.

Le jeune loup au pelage noir et aux yeux bleus s'approcha et Stiles fit l'autre moitié du chemin. Stiles posa la main sur l'épaule gauche du loup et le loup en fit de même.

Stiles : Je te bénis Derek et te promet de veiller sur toi et ton clan jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. En cette nuit face à Sélène, j'en fais le serment.

Les yeux de Stiles brillèrent d'une lueur dorée lorsque les deux jeunes gens lâchèrent prise, un tatouage marquait le pelage du loup-garou et Stiles sentait au même endroit une douve chaleur.

**Fin du flash back**

Dix ans plus tard, il se trouvait au même endroit et attendait. A l'époque, il l'ignorait mais cette nuit là était le vrai dernier jour de bonheur qu'il vécut avec sa mère. En effet, deux semaines à peine après ces évènements, on diagnostiqua un cancer à sa mère. Il avait vu cette femme forte et courageuse décliner petit à petit sans jamais laisser paraître la souffrance qu'elle subissait. Il avait revu la famille Hale à chaque pleine lune jusqu'au moment où elle fut trop faible pour s'y rendre.

Ces réflexions furent interrompues par une sensation qui le prit aux tripes. Il ne pourrait pas rester dans l'ombre cette nuit. Il le voyait un loup qui en pourchassait un autre de façon furtive quelque chose clochait et il devait en avoir le cœur net…

**A suivre**


End file.
